Emotion Potion
by Azn Muffin
Summary: Tsunade gives Sai a potion to help him feel emotions. Meanwhile his teammates are assigned to watch over him. What exactly does the artist nin feel towards his female teammate? and what's the secret ingredient? why Neji? rated to be safe


A/N: I'm thinking about starting a new SaiSaku fic after As Fate Has It but I'm not sure yet. Well, I hope you enjoy this one for now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the storyline.

**Emotion Potion**

"Why am here again?" Sai asked in a bored tone.

'Jeez for a boy with no emotions he sure gets irritated easily'

"Helloooo?"

The Hokage snapped out of her thoughts and glared at the boy in front of her.

"Right…my apprentice and I have been working on a special potion…" she said.

Naruto and Sai looked at their teammate and her Shishou waiting to her what it was for.

"Sai...it's supposed to help you express and feel your emotions…"

The raven haired boy stared at her wanting her to go on…of course he couldn't feel curiosity.

"What exactly is in this potion of yours?" he asked.

"Oh you know a little bit of adrenalin booster, some truth serum, and some other stuff…it may have a really strong effect in the beginning, but it'll wear down a little after the first hour or so" the blonde woman said happily.

"As long as it doesn't make me as weak as the Hag" he said fake smiling at Sakura.

Sakura twitched, but was held back by Naruto.

The took a vile of red liquid and tossed it over to the artist nin. For a couple second her stared at it blankly.

"Oh for heaven's sake drink it!" Sakura yelled. "Heheh…"

Sai uncorked the small glass vile and tilted his head back to let the liquid slide down his throat. When he was done he stood there blinked.

Wait for it…wait for it…and...nothing.

"Hey kid, feel anything?" Tsunade asked.

"Gosh you're annoying!...fat old witch!" he scoffed.

A vein pooped on the Hokage's head.

"TAKE HIM OUT OF HERE!" she yelled.

"Hai Shishou!" The pink haired girl saluted.

"I'm not done with you ugly old hag! Yo mama-!" In a split second Naruto and Sakura were dragging Sai out of the Hokage's office with their hands over his mouth.

When they got out both sighed and released Sai.

"I don't wanna go! NOOOO!" The surrounding people stared at the threesome, laughing at the one throwing a tantrum on the floor.

"Well, sorry Sakura-chan, but I have a date with Hinata and well…" he cast a glance at their teammate who was crying and stomping his foot.

-Crack-

"ITAI!"

"Well see ya later Sakura-chan!" Naruto said running off before the angry pink haired girl could catch him,

"Sai, come here so I can heal your broken foot" she said with an exasperated voice.

The last-nameless boy silenced and looked up.

She's calling me? Why am I blushing? I feel like she's left me when I'm not near her… why?

"OKAY!" He said happily skipping over to her.

----

Sakura began focusing chakra to her hand to heal her friend's foot, but he was starting to weird her out.

"Sai-kun, are you okay?" she asked.

His sparkly onyx eyes refocused on her face and he smiled.

It feels good to be next to her.

"Of course…hey Sakura-chan, what's the feeling called when you feel puzzled and excited?"

"Curiosity…?"

"Oh… is it a bad thing?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Wanting to help her teammate she replied with encouragement "No not at all"

Is that smile…for me? Maybe I need to be more like Sasuke if it's what makes her feel better.

"Hn"

She resumed healing his foot when she felt something grab her chest.

She started twitching and slowly looked up at the intruder of her personal space.

"Sai?" she said in a creepy fake happy voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was curious…So that's why Jiryia-san loves to write about perverted things. They're so squishy!" he laughed.

**I'll give you something to laugh about! CHA!!! **Inner Sakura screamed punching the air.

The emotion over filled boy laughed and widely expressed his happy feelings of this experience, his hands never leaving their current position.

"Emotions are so fun!"

Sakura took the chakra she had been molding in her hand and punched him with it.

"AAAAHHH" Sai cried with tears falling from his eyes as he fell into the streets of Konoha.

-----

"Here you go have a nice day-WTF?"

Ino ran out of the flower shop to see what had just crashed outside.

"SAI-KUN!" she squealed picking up the half-shirt wearing boy.

The loud blonde hugged the boy until he yelled at her to let him go.

"My, my Sai for someone who can't feel, you sure seem to be expressing a lot of strong feelings for me" she said blushing.

"For you're information the hag gave me potion to help me feel" he said dusting himself off.

"Oh" she said putting her finger to her bottom lip. "And what do you feel for Ms. Lovely?"

The blank slate of a boy paused to think for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and resumed thinking.

"Nothing really"

Ino's mouth dropped open in shock.

"To tell you the truth I called you that because it made Sakura-chan jealous, which was one of the few emotions I could feel"

"So t-then why did you call Billboard brow 'ugly'"

"Because I once read in a book that playing 'hard to get' was a way to win a person's heart. And since I couldn't feel anything else that was the only way I could get her"

"You used me?" she said in a dangerously low voice.

Sai sensed her dangerous aura and became scared for his life.

"Waaaaahhhhh. I didn't mean to" he cried.

Ino sweat dropped

ANBU ROOT huh?

Then Sai stopped crying and her was standing next to Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sai-kun" Sakura said helping him up.

"That's okay Sakura-chan" he said hugging her.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura called before Sai picked her up and jumped off the rooftop.

-----

Sai carried Sakura bridal style over to the candy shop. Just as Sai was starting to get ready to throw a fit again because they didn't have his favorite candy he felt something settle.

After seeing his confused, settled look Sakura laughed and took his hand.

"I think the potion starting to settle down…you'll have normal feelings now"

Sai smiled and after paying for their candy dragged her outside of the village.

**Later…**

The two teammates were lying in the grass at the old team 7 training ground. Sakura's head lay on Sai's chest and his head rested on his hands.

"Emotions are tiring" the raven haired boy sighed.

Sakura giggled sat up to look at him.

"But they can make you stronger" she said never turning form his eyes.

The two stared into each other's gaze and slowly the space in between them closed.

Know I know why…I like Sakura-chan so much…

The kiss was chaste and ended quickly.

Sakura looked at him. She wasn't sure if she really felt anything or if it was just the rush moment or if she e had found someone who truly loved her. It hurt because of the lost piece of her heart, but it felt so good.

Sakura smiled and tears came to her eyes.

So many memories.

Before Sai could ask what was wrong, she pressed her lips against his again, this time the kiss deepened.

He wiped the tears off her face, for some reason it hurt to see her like this. Sai couldn't help, but try to understand the pain he knew she felt because of all the memories that surrounded her, and she realized the love she had for Sasuke was fading, and everything she wanted with him, was given to her by someone else. (not to mention Sai looks like Sasuke)

When they broke apart for air he put his arms around her protectively.

"I will never leave you" he said hugging her tighter.

-----

**A week later…**

Sasuke opened the door to his room and dropped his stuff on the floor.

"Ssssaddduke-kun, how was your mission?" The Michael Jackson snake wannabe asked.

"Hn"

"I have received some..interesssssting information. The traitor Sai (he betrayed Orochimaru in the manga) was given a potion by Tsunade. Now that he can feel emotions, he's hooked up with the infamous Sssssakura"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts" Orochimaru chucked before leaving.

Sasuke had to go see this for himself so he quickly left to see Konoha.

At the training grounds Sai, Sakura, and Naruto were all training with Kakashi for the bell test. Sakura already had one and was sitting on top of one of the logs.

Sasuke saw Sai smirk and kiss Sakura.

Kakashi whose perverted side took over, look at them not noticing one of Sai's drawings snatch the bell.

Sasuke left as he felt his blood boil.

Unknown by everyone Tsunade and Shizune were hidden near by.

"So Tsunade-sama…um what exactly was the other ingredient?"

"Some of that experimental true love potion we've been working on"

(It gives you a really strong attraction to the person you're meant to be with to help you find your soul mate)

"But Lady Tsunade!"

"Hey it worked didn't it? I got my single apprentice and the emotionless hottie" she smirked.

"Next target: the stoic Hyuga Neji" The blonde woman laughed evilly as her assistant followed her.

**Elsewhere…**

Neji missed his target.

"Hn"

-Fin-

A/N: Weird ending? Well it's just the author! 

**Please Review!**


End file.
